Quand tu veux
by LucieBrk
Summary: Pas d'idée pour le résumé, ni pour le titre, donc les deux changeront à un moment. teen!Patron X teen!Mathieu


Bonjouuuur ! On se trouve aujourd'hui pour ma première fanfiction :D Ceci est le premier chapitre d'un teen!Patronxteen!Mathieu, mais ça normalement vous le saviez si vous aviez lu le résumé (qui est pourri d'ailleurs mais je sais pas faire les résumés). J'vous laisse lire ça, on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy

* * *

Un jeune homme était allongé sur son lit aux draps de couleurs sombres, assorties à lui et au reste de la chambre. Il regardait le plafond assombri par ses lunettes de soleil, perdu dans ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment mais il ne cilla pas.

"SIRIUS ! Je t'appelle depuis dix minutes, le dîner est prêt, à table !" lui cria sa mère, visiblement en colère.

Il serra les dents.

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, _mère_." gronda-t-il.

"Et moi, je t'ai déjà ordonné de ne pas m'appeler 'mère' !" répliqua la concernée.

"Alors ne m'appelle pas 'Sirius' !" répondit le jeune homme en daignant enfin tourner la tête vers elle.

Sa mère soupira de frustration mêlée à de la colère.

"C'est ton prénom ! Comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle ?!"

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir. Il savait déjà comment il voulait qu'elle l'appelle; par le surnom qu'il avait obtenu par le peu de gens qu'il appréciait :

"Patron." fit-il avec un demi-sourire carnassier.

Sa mère manqua de s'étouffer.

"Tu es mon fils, je ne vais pas t'appeler 'Patron' !"

"Et bien dans ce cas ne me nomme plus." répliqua-t-il en gardant son sourire.

Son interlocutrice se reprit immédiatement à ces mots et décida de ne pas les relever.

"Le but premier de ma venue ici était de te dire d'aller manger, pas de me disputer avec toi."

Le Patron secoua la tête et émit un rire sarcastique avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la table. Sa mère le suivit après avoir fermé la porte avec un soupir. Il s'assit à sa place de d'habitude, à côté de sa petite sœur.

Leur mère goûta le dîner avec sa fourchette pour voir s'il était encore chaud -elle en doutait après quinze minutes sans couvercle. Elle fit une grimace.

"C'est froid, je vais aller le réchauffer cinq minutes."

Elle jeta un regard accusatif à son fils, qui sourit, amusé, et emmena le plat dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron tapotait la table avec ses doigts et son père tenta de briser le silence un peu trop pesant.

"Donc, Shannon, tu me disais que tu réussissais à chanter des notes aigues. Tu nous fais une démonstration ?" lança-t-il avec entrain.

Shannon sentit le regard électrique de son frère peser sur elle à la question de leur père et refusa avec précipitation.

"Non, je... euh... j'ai la voix cassée, à force de chanter aigu !"

"Mais ta voix est normale !"

"Euh... oui, mais..." Elle jeta un regard rapide à son frère, qu'elle devinait avoir plissé les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires, et reprit. "Mais j'ai mal à la gorge. Pas quand je parle, vu que je parle doucement, mais étant donné que je chante avec beaucoup plus de force, j'ai mal quand je chante."

Son interlocuteur, qui avait froncé les sourcils à la première partie de son explication, se détendit et soupira.

"D'accord. Dommage, je ne t'entends plus chanter depuis qu'on a insonorisé ta chambre."

Avant que Shannon ait pu répondre, sa mère arriva avec le repas chaud qu'elle déposa sur le repose-plat au milieu de la table. Elle s'assit et jeta un regard à chaque personne autour de la table.

"Vous en faites de drôles de têtes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?" demanda-t-elle en servant son mari.

"Rien." répondirent les trois d'une seule voix.

Elle haussa un sourcil suspicieux mais ne posa aucune question. Elle servit ses enfants, son mari puis elle-même et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Les parents étaient les seuls à parler, comme d'habitude; Shannon se cachait derrière ses longs cheveux châtains et le Patron mangeait sans les entendre, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ses parents discutaient de choses banales, et ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Il releva la tête, surpris, et constata qu'ils le dévisageaient.

"Quoi ?" lança-t-il avec agressivité.

Sa mère soupira.

"On t'a demandé à quoi tu pensais. Tu as une tête bizarre."

"Ça c'est pas de ma faute. J'suis sorti comme ça." répliqua-t-il en les regardant à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

"Quoi- ah. Tss... toi et ton humour, franchement..."

"Ouais. Mon humour ouais."

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter sa sœur, débarrassa son assiette et ses couverts -ou plutôt les jeta dans l'évier-, et sortit rapidement de la cuisine.

"Eh ! Sirius ! Reviens tout de suite !" s'écria son père.

Ledit Sirius ricana avec sarcasme et changea de direction. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il prit sa veste et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Le Patron ne prit pas la peine de fermer sa veste, prit son briquet et alluma une cigarette. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la détente que lui provoquait celle ci.

Il ne vit donc pas ce qu'il heurta violemment.

Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Ayant d'excellents réflexes, il se stabilisa et évita la chute. Je jeune homme qu'il avait heurté en avait visiblement beaucoup moins, et, dans un élan de générosité, le Patron le rattrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec... son double ? Il le détailla en le replaçant sur ses jambes. Si on lui rajoutait des lunettes de soleil, une veste et un costard noirs, il serait exactement lui. Au détail près que le Patron semblait plus musclé.

Il se serait excusé s'il n'y avait pas eut cette ressemblance.

A la place, il aboya :

"T'es qui ?!"

Son interlocuteur avait écarquillé les yeux dès qu'il avait vu qui l'avait empêché de tomber. Ça ne pouvait être _lui_... pourtant, il lui ressemblait en tous points. La question du Patron le réveilla et il secoua la tête avant de répondre :

"Aucune importance." Il inclina la tête sur le côté. "Quoique... si. Mathieu Sommet. Et vous, vous êtes le Patron."

Celui ci fut si surpris qu'il haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche. Il se reprit rapidement et demanda :

"Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? On se connait pas Gamin."

Le 'Gamin' sourit.

"Je _te_ connais mieux que personne."

Le Patron le saisit alors à la gorge.

Enfin, ce fut son initiative.

Quand sa main arriva à un centimètre de sa cible, un violent mal de crâne s'empara du Patron. Il tomba alors à genoux et se prit la tête à deux mains.

"Ah sa mère la..."

Mathieu afficha un sourire narquois avant de croiser les bras.

"Alors ? Ça fait mal hein ? Pour répondre à ta question, je suis ton créateur."

Son interlocuteur jura. Il articula difficilement :

"Mais... comment tu- rah... comment tu fais ça ?!"

Son mal de crâne s'estompait peu à peu.

"Si je te disais tout à la première rencontre, ça serait pas drôle."

"Et tu comptes le dire quand ?"

"Qui te dis que je te donnerai mes secrets ?"

Le Patron sourit légèrement. Il se releva, non sans tituber, et s'appuya sur Mathieu pour se stabiliser.

"Toi."

Mathieu eut un petit mouvement de recul quand le Patron s'était appuyé sur lui, mais s'arrêta et haussa les sourcils.

"Moi ?"

"Oui, toi. 'Si je te disais tout à la première rencontre'. Ça signifie que tu ne comptes pas me le dire de suite, mais plus tard."

"Oh. Hum. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant... à l'écoute, malgré la douleur." répondit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Le Patron sourit dangereusement. Il lâcha Mathieu et s'éloigna d'un pas en le regardant dans les yeux. Malgré la sympathie dans le regard de son interlocuteur, il restait méfiant. Comment ne pas l'être après tout, lorsqu'un homme vous disait subitement vous connaître mieux que vous-même ?

"Et comment tu m'imaginais ?"

"Et bien... différent."

Le Patron sorti une nouvelle cigarette qu'il alluma avec son briquet avant de tirer lentement dessus.

"Différent dans quel sens ?" demanda-t-il en expirant la fumée.

Mathieu fronça légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je ne te pensais pas aussi sombre et aussi logique. Du peu que j'ai vu."

Le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil ricana. Le connaître mieux que personne, hein ?

"Si tu t'attendais à plus sympa et plus con tu vas être surpris."

"Et bien je n'attends que ça." répondit Mathieu, qui se serait bien foutu une baffe pour ça.

Si le Patron était perturbé, il le cacha parfaitement derrière un petit sourire moqueur. Tout le monde vous dira qu'il ne faut en aucun cas faire confiance aux inconnus. Seulement, les règles passaient loin au dessus de la préoccupation de cet adolescent. Il fouilla donc rapidement les poches de sa veste, sa cigarette aux lèvres.

"J'ai pas de papier, seulement un stylo. Je suppose que t'en as pas non plus ?"

"Euh... non, mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu me permets d'écrire sur ta main ?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'empara de la main tremblante de son interlocuteur pour y inscrire quelque chose.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa. Il allait retirer sa main, gêné, mais le Patron la lâcha avant lui, ayant fini d'écrire. Il s'éloigna donc d'un pas avant de jeter sa clope par terre et de l'écraser.

"Quand tu veux." dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il se retourna et partit, mains dans les poches, laissant un Mathieu déboussolé derrière lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme en noir fit de nombreux détours pour retarder le plus possible le moment où il rentrerait chez lui. Il obtint de cette manière une heure à errer dans Saint-Etienne.

Pendant ce temps, il réfléchit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il donné son numéro à un –presque- parfait inconnu ?

Les autres lui donnaient leur numéro, pas lui. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Par curiosité ?

Bon. Certes il y avait de quoi être perturbé, mais pas à ce point... si ?

Il arrêta de réfléchir à cela et laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte de sa maison.

Il hésita, une main autour de la poignée. Voulait-il vraiment entrer ?

Il en doutait.

Pouvait-il vraiment aller autre part ?

Probablement pas.

Il soupira donc et appuya sur la poignée.

Il retira sa veste et la jeta sur le porte-manteau avant de refermer la porte.

"Sirius !" Appela sa mère en entendant la porte claquer.

Il grogna en réponse et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller. Il continuer de s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt quand il s'endormait.

* * *

Voila ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? ^^

A propos du chapitre deux, il n'est pas encore écrit, mais je m'y mets le plus tôt possible ! (des reviews me motiveraient :3)

Keur sur vous,

Kloryssa~


End file.
